A Touch of Fire
by AutumnsWhisperer
Summary: She could feel her eyes weigh down as she drew closer. There was no fear. No nervousness. No hesitation; not this time. The adrenaline burned through every atom of her body as Jenny drew in a slow, languid breath. The eyes before her intensified with fiery, devouring passion as he whispered, "Found you." Adult Jenny. Seductive Julian. RR! FINAL REVISION AND RATING M 3/17/15
1. A Douse of Reality

**A/N:** This idea has been in my folder for years. Truthfully, I have about three stories in in the future works. Well, technically just two more and one of them being a sequel. Just a heads up T**he Forbidden Game IV: A Roll of the Dice** has been updated for a Chapter Thirteen Preview. Yes, I** have returned to that story** as well for those wondering. And I again I apologize for long delays when life gets in the way it tends to delay my updates. Of course, I do NOT do this intentionally.

Ahem NOW the speech:

With this story patience is key. Do I think the wait will be worth it? If I nod and say yes I mean it; I try to make these scenes as intense as the heat from my body allows-that wasn't creepy at all-meaning in an intense stay-in-character sort of way. This tale will be juicy I am warning those with little-not literally-ears that don't prefer the sensual aspect. Is it going to be a porno? Fuck no. Does it look like I make X rated stories? NO. Hence _sensual_. Sorry if that is what you came for you won't find it here that's too much eeesh... I like to keep a storyline thank you.

Enough of my rambling to continue, ahem *coughs* Jenny is an adult in this version meaning she has less of a naïve seventeen year old mindset. Do you really think enduring all those games wouldn't leave her just a tad more mature, realistically? A tad more bold and confident? I'm sorry but I absolutely hate when she is painted as a Mary Sue-salivating-air-for-a-brain over Julian because apparently her personality was flushed the second a stranger took over. That is NOT how I believe her character should remain she should retain some justice. L.J Smith is after all a brilliant writer. And if she ever finds this, well, I might just die a little inside with happiness.

Jenny is strong she is not vulnerable at the most important moments. I'm sorry, no, NOT sorry for this. I believe with the games and well Tom's little incident that it would mold her into a stronger, tougher being who still retains grace for herself and self-respect. BUT as an adult you will see how she fares with Julian as opposed to how her younger self would've handled.

I don't appreciate crickets so don't be afraid to reveiw and expand my horizons here. Lend me your thoughts and let me know what you think. I particularly liked this piece...

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A Douse of Reality**

Jenny slammed the dark stall door of the bathroom, her palm pressed up against the steel lock until it snapped shut with a _click. _Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as her body bent into a slump bunching the long, summer dress she wore up at the thighs. The dress had been worn specifically for the celebration that was taking place inside the ice cream parlor, right outside the restroom doors. The news her, Dee and Summer had been suspicious about had been confirmed: Audrey was pregnant.

Jenny sniffled. The florescent lighting above reflected off her pearl polished manicure she'd gotten just an hour before. Each nail had been filed and shaped into perfection, her hands baby soft and smooth after having them massaged at the spa. But now at the pad of her thumb was a small, black smudge of mascara, remnants of her break down in the bathroom.

The familiar prick of tears swelled again as Jennys lip trembled. The anger rose and swelled like a giant tidal wave that pulled her under the second HIS face surfaced in her mind. And it wasn't fair. This day was supposed to be special for her redheaded friend. Today a new life was being celebrated. And that new life was working well on her friend Audrey. Audrey whose face glowed in the likiness of new motherhood and added a new sparkle of warmth to her eyes. With Michael having just landed his editorial job at a publishing company and Audrey had just been promoted to manager after years of working as a cosmetologist-things were seemingly set for their new coming addition.

Jenny recalled the tender smile when the name Michael had been mentioned as a new 'daddy'. Audrey had appeared different to Jenny, softer somehow. Her face had been nearly au natural' making her freckles pop, her copper hair sheered off to frame her pretty, heart-shaped face. How she'd talked the pregnancy, about Michaels face the second they were about to become parents just a year into their marriage, and the stars in her eyes as she spoke-it had been too much for Jenny to handle in one sitting.

Only two months had, since, passed when her own happiness had been snatched from her. In the beginning it had been a hard, bruised ache inside the pit of her stomach that just barely allowed Jenny to breathe through each day. But now, steadily, the bruise was gradually healing from its black and blue state of depression.

In times such as this when everywhere around her love seemed to blossom, she was haunted back to the day when the ex love of her life would announce their own future together. It had been the day of graduation; the day in front of Vista Grande High HE would get down on his knee and propose to Jenny Thornton in front of the class of 1997.

The cheers had been audible, the love and happiness Jenny had felt unfathomable. A huge blowout had followed afterwards with both family and friends excited for the two childhood sweethearts. And the diamond. Jennys diamond simple yet exquisite would reside on her ring finger and survive the turbulence of their college years at San Francisco University – the rest of the gang spread out across California- and up to the last days of their senior year together.

Their years at college together would lead Jenny towards the path of psychology after further interest in the human psyche. Especially after all she'd been through. Henceforward Jenny would strive to achieve her Masters in Psychology. And like his father, HE, her-then-fiancé, would work towards obtaining a business degree to obtain a position in the family auto business.

However, the choices of their careers would prove to be very challengingly hard for the both. HE hadn't been particularly good at Math. But along the same timeframe Jenny would meet her first college friend Jennifer Copenhagen. They'd hit it off almost instantaneously pinned with the nickname 'Twinsies' for their rather, peculiar resemblance. Jennifers sass and edgier style would balance out with Jenny's modesty and down to earth persona.

Jennifer would take Jenny to her first college party. Here HE would be coerced and Jenny would later see this as a perfect opportunity to match Jennifer as a tutor since she was majoring in Jennifers willingness to oblige, the three would become near inseparable.

Soon after their friendship would take on the depth of almost_ sisterly._ Later Jenny would extend her invitation to Jennifer as a bridesmaid. Introductions to families and friends would be made over the course of time between spring breaks and family vacations that would leave the cement walls of their dorm room congested with memorabilia.

In sweet moments of needed privacy Jennifer would politely abstain from interfering for the one on one time Jenny and HE would cram into their hectic lives. Never did this see to bother her friend who always had a new flavor on her arm by the weeks end. Some of those 'flavors' Jenny would see spoiled before the weeks end but never once had she voiced her opinion.

Senior year would turn out be particularly grueling for the three when finals approached. Jenny would spend most days and nights studying for exams, sleeping off the sleepless nights, or planning her wedding that both she and HIM had set for the month of August that summer...

_She couldn't wait another second to see him. Gosh, how much she had missed him! It had seemed like days since the last time she could remember those green-and-gold flecked eyes and devil may care smile. Earlier that morning before Jennys last English final, Jennifer had said HE had been doing a lot of weight lifting. Jenny smiled. He always kept himself in great shape for college sports. His toned body was always a sight whenever he discarded his shirt. _

_Jenny blushed as the bare image surfaced in her mind. It was of no secret that the two had pushed their boundaries the last time they'd been alone. Thinking back it seemed so long ago, too long. All the waiting had nearly pushed them over the edge. But now that they were college graduates Jenny wanted to surprise him, to reward him for all his patience and goodness to her. Jenny was ready to overcome that last boundary holding them back._

_HE would he thrilled. Finals were over. Four tiresome years of studying, cramming, sleepless nights, and caffeinated mornings were over. Jenny was free to move on to the next stage in their lives, to the next adventure._

Tonight.

_Jenny couldn't repress the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips as she ran across the manicured lawns on campus. Her ponytail waved like a gold banner beneath the blazing sun as her trainers brushed through the stalks of grass. She was almost there. Just a couple more feet and she would reach the mens side of campus._

_The door smacked against the wall with a loud BANG as Jenny burst through the building, the excitement making her giddy and all too anxious to see her fiancé. The smell of stale beer and sweat was pungent in the air. Jenny raced up the winding stairs, passing a few observant college guys she'd seen at past parties. They gave a wave or smile as she bounded down the hall. _

_Everyone knew her as HIS fiancé. Fiance. The name simply warmed her heart as Jenny reached the dorm room with the worn numbers 103 engraved on its wooden surface. It was here she'd spent many nights cuddling and going over wedding plans with HIM. And, if Jenny be honest, where she wanted to explore further intimacy with him now. After all this time apart Jenny was ready to surprise him. Last night she'd carefully laid out the garments she'd specifically chosen for today as celebration; a gift her and Jennifer had picked up from Victoria Secret earlier that day in excitement. _

_The lingerie that now hugged her every curve had been worn specifically for one, sole reason. Recently Jenny had come to this very important decision of her life. She and HIM were already engaged so if they loved each other as much as they did, why not celebrate with something so special. Which is exactly what Jenny wanted to give. After all the years they had waited, after everything they had endured together, it was the one present she knew HE would never forget. And Jenny wanted to give it to him... tonight._

_Eager, Jenny reached for the knob and burst in. "Hey," she began breathless, "I—"_

_And just like a balloon her happiness instantly deflated. _

_There he stood, his broad and bare muscled chest beaded with sweat and his arms secured around an all too familiar blonde. Her long, pale curls were tossed over one shoulder exposing one bronze arm with the lace string of her bra hanging. Cleanly shaven legs were wrapped around his waist whilst positioned on the arm of the couch. Their couch. __Her friend. Her roommate. Her bridesmaid: Jennifer Copenhagen._

_With Thomas Jay Locke._

_Her bright-cougar heavily mascara eyes were wide, her glossy lips shaped in a large O that Jenny wanted to smack right off in a fit of fury: Surprise. _"_Jenny," she'd started to say, her voice absent of its usual confidence. Now, it shook. "I—"_

_"Don't." __Jenny cut in, her voice sharp but her eyes fixated on Tom._

_Tom's face had drained of all color. "J-Jenny." Shock. Surprise. And the very prominent emotion of betrayal was written all over his face. As if he'd just noticed his position Tom threw up his hands and took a step back. But those flecked orbs never once moved from Jennys face. Tom swallowed, hard._

_Right there, Jenny knew Tom saw her heart break before his very eyes. Jenny didn't know whether she wanted to laugh, cry, or attack Jennifer right there._

"_Jenny… I…" Toms voice trailed off, his eyes suddenly pleading just as Jenny shook her head._

_Tom closed his lips and his adams apple dipped and rose, again._

_They had grown up together. They had been inseperable. Thomas Jay Locke had been in nearly every aspect of Jennys life. He'd been her first kiss. Dance. Date. Boyfriend. Fiancé. Love. Although the two never once broached the subject, the two had literally been through hell and back triple times. Was it five years ago now? And it had all been for him. Her. Each other. Life. Freedom. For it all. This didn't seem real. She had to have been dreaming because Tom would NEVER cheat on her. He loved her. She loved him. He'd risked his life. Jenny had risked hers countless times. He'd proposed! She had accepted! They had a future. Honeymoon. Babies. Growing old together. He'd never wanted to lose her and she...him._

_Jenny felt tears blur her vision and for a moment the ground altered._ I have been through so much. I will not let him win. I am my only master_. Jenny grit her teeth and righted herself. A moment later she raised her head back up and looked at both Tom and Jennifer fighting the giant tidal wave of rage, of anger, or the pain._

_Then, she took a step back… then another._

_Then before Jenny knew it she was running._

"_Jenny, wait!"_

_"Jenny, please. Oh God!"_

_But Jenny never turned around. Through blinding tears she felt herself stumble down the last few steps before she threw the brick building door open engulfed in the hot sun that seemed to burn at her salt-stained cheeks. Alien hands kept grabbing at her. Someone asked what was wrong. _

_Jenny simply shook them off as both Toms and Jennifers cries grew fainter and fainter. Broken sobs burst from her chest before Jenny neared the campus busy intersection. Jenny stumbled and scraped her knee. Biting back the sting of pain she pushed herself back on her feet and ran into the busy streets._

_Lights flashed. Green. Yellow. Red. Rants of profanities could just barely be heard in her state of despair as she forced herself into the glass pay phone booth across the street. Jenny staggered into the confined space. Luck was on her side as her shaking hands pulled out two quarters leftover from laundry. Jenny jabbed them into the slot and fumbled to punch in the correct numbers that would lead to her salvation. Or so, she hoped._

_The phone started to ring_

_And ring_

_And-_

"_Hello?"_

"_D-Dee?" Jenny had never been more grateful than in that moment to have the fiery tigress answer._

_There was a shuffle. Dee must've been adjusting the phone before she said, "Jenny?" _

"_Y-Yeah i-it's me."_

"_You okay, Sunshine. You sound…"_

"_Upset?" Jenny squeaked. She swallowed and cleared her throat._

"_What is it." Dees voice was instantly defensive whilst remaining composed. Being a karate teacher was paying off for her. "Did someone hurt you?"_

_Jenny could just imagine Dee as a panther then ready to pounce. "U-Umm I n-need t-to ask a f-favor." Jenny struggled to get the words through her gasps of breaths. She needed to calm down or surely she would pass out._

"_Slow down, sunshine. Breathe." Dee coaxed. "Take a deep breath..."_

_Jenny did._

_"Okay. Shoot."_

_Jenny struggled to pull in a breath between the onslaught of spasms that rocked her chest. She gave herself another moment which Dee seemed to sense. Jenny took one more breath before she managed to say, "D-Do you think I could stay with you in LA f-for awhile I…"_

_It only took that last word before Jenny crumbled to the ground. Holding on the phone as if for her dear life she poured over the story of Toms infidelity just barely surpassing the details Jenny had witnessed with her own eyes. By the time she was finished the spasms were back ten-fold leaving Jenny physically and emotionally wrecked._

_Dee was more than a little angry. Jenny could practically feel her anger as it gradually began to build, "That treacherous SON OF A B—"_

Jenny's eyes fluttered open as Dees voice faded into the recesses of the memory. She didn't care to relive anymore of that day. Not again. For tireless weeks she'd sifted through every detail, motive, every action down to her worth. In the end she'd become emotionally, mentally, and physically spent. Instead she focused on the chipped paint of the stall door before her. Earlier she'd bypassed the painted ice-cream face called "Coney" the parlors representation of their brand of ice cream. The smile looked fake, their weird, squiggly-lined arms propped on their cone-shaped body with a bright red cherry on its head like a beret.

Jenny looked away and sighed.

She couldn't count how many times she'd blamed herself for the cause of distance between her and Tom. Her friends had been adamant for the fact Jenny had been a college student as well as Tom. That in itself was a lot of stress. Sleepless nights from late studious hours had been bound to lead to fights. Even about the stupid, minuscule things. This included some distance. So many hours Jenny had spent of her time in the library pouring over books to study on the metaphysics of Psych so she could maintain her perfect 4.0 GPA. Jenny had admittedly become a little overzealous. Tom hadn't helped when he'd teased her for it. Still, they'd tried to stay in communication despite the grueling hours. So that left a fairly small gap for any over friendly interaction to take place between Tom and Jennifer. Even in tutoring sessions Tom always came to Jenny that same night whether to converse or share in intimacy. All Jenny could figure was the affair had started in the beginning of finals. Jenny knew her preoccupation for finals had put strain on their relationship.

And thus, leading to the outcome.

Two losses had occurred that day and lead to the sentimental trinkets she valued being tossed over the Golden Gate bridge. One had been Tom's engagement ring. The other had been Jenny's friendship bracelet Jennifer had made in the start of their freshman year. They now sat at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Neither one had Jenny spoken to since.

At least, Jenny had hoped when she'd moved out to LA to live in Dees small studio apartment. Post-college graduation Jenny had made her swift departure from San Francisco to L.A. With technology developing as it was it hadn't taken Tom long to track down Jennys whereabouts. For the past two months Toms phone calls had become a constant. Numerous voicemails had taken up all memory space in Dees answering machine. Such messages came with claims like, "Jennifer had been coming onto me." And "I love you, it can't end like this." Or "I still want to marry you..." Blah, blah, blah. Dee had, since, bought cell phones enlisting both she and Jenny under a plan. She'd canceled their home phone which Jenny hadn't argued. She dedicated her half every month to foot the cell bill. She wasn't accepting the excuses any longer. This wasn't high school anymore. The experience alone had made Jenny see she was no longer the seventeen year old teenager that trailed after the former star quarterback.

Jenny had a new path ahead of her: on her own.

As such her family wasn't to give out her whereabouts regardless if Tom had been family. Although Jenny had finally come to terms with forgiveness her trust in Tom was forever broken and the privilege of keeping him in her life. And seemingly, not only hers. Having gone to school to be a psychologist in the area of her circumstance this step was healthy. It would only strengthen her and allow herself to heal from the experience and their once, entwined lives. Tom had broken her heart and it was no longer his job to pick up the pieces. It was Jenny's.

And still, she was working through the grieving process.

"Sunshine, you in here?"

Jennys head snapped up as a trail of footsteps echoed with a _clip clap _beside her_._ They stopped outside her door. Bright, lemon yellow against dark skin: flip flops. Jenny could only imagine how long they'd already been there. Swallowing Jenny stood and smoothed down the flowery lavender dress.

She crooked back the latch and stepped out.

The Nefertiti look alike before her had only gotten more beautiful with age. Her skin glowed against the luminous sundress accenting her athletic body.A couple years ago it wouldn't have been near impossible to view Dee as girly. But like Jenny Dee had changed. She'd grown up. For the past few months she'd been growing out her hair. Now the length dangled just above her shoulders in soft curls. Her brows which she now had waxed were knit together mirroring a faint trace of the old Dee by the spark in the chocolate brown of those eyes.

"He found another way didn't he?" Dees tone was mellow. But there was a distinct edge beneath. Whether Thomas had been entwined in their childhood as kids or not, there was no trace of remorse that Dee showed for him. Once he'd cheated Dee lost all respect for the former friend.

It had made Jenny see just how solid Dees loyalty was to her. She'd never appreciated her oldest friend more.

Jenny nodded. "He wrote a letter he asked my parents to pass on. Mom read it to me."

Dee wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Let me guess, the wannabe Romeo left a cheesy one liner like, 'My heart will forever be yours?'."

Jenny winced. "More like 'I promise I'll never let go'."

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" Dee's voice rose an octave as she pulled away just enough to meet Jennys gaze. "That cheese whiz ripped off my favorite movie as an effort to score some brownie points?!"

Jenny couldn't help it. A giggle burst from her lips. Three weeks ago on Dee's 23rd birthday she'd received a gift from her mother, Jasmine. It had turned out to be the complete cassette of the movie, "Titanic" parts 1 &amp; 2\. Dee, who had always been a skeptic on romance, eventually popped it in after hearing about its rave reviews from co-workers and the like. She'd wanted to prove them all wrong. Instead it had had the complete opposite effect the moment the screen had gone black and the credits started to roll. Dee's heart had fallen hook, line, and sinker for the infamous Leonardo DiCaprio.

To this day, Jenny could memorize some of the scenes. "Calm down, Dee, sure Leonardo's not all that offended."

Dee sniffed haughtily, "Pfft. If he knew what a prize that Duan Juan is."

Jenny shook her head and broke away. She had a feeling she'd been in here already a little too long. It was best to wash up in case Audrey decided to check in finally. And Jenny was sure her makeup had run. All too right she was. A few streaks of mascara had run down her face, her forest-green eyes bright and puffy from crying. Jenny reached over and snatched up a few paper towels, dabbing away at the smudged prints.

"Here." Dee had grabbed a piece of the paper towel insistently. She used it to clear away the smudged eyeliner creased beneath Jenny's eye.

Jenny waited patiently before her friend was finished. "Thank you."

Dee winked, having recovered faster than she would've before. "No problem, Sunshine. Just know, you _will_ get through this."

Jenny smiled wane and leaned her head against Dees shoulder.

For as long as she could remember Dee had always been such a comforting friend. They had known each other since kindergarten and after all they had been through it had only strengthened their relationship. Their friendship was made of steel and not even the hottest metal could melt that. That theory had been tested on more than one occasion back in high school.

And even after.

Dee stroked Jenny's hair before she pulled back and placed her hands firmly on Jenny's shoulders. "You are strong, Jenny, just like Rose was when she left that cretin, Cal. Your Jack Dawson will come."

Jenny couldn't help but roll her eyes with a small laugh. Only Dee would compare her to Titanic's strong female character.

Dees face grew serious for a moment. "Don't make me remind you just how strong you really are, Jenny."

There was a knowing look in Dee's eye now. A twinkle.

Jenny caught it and nodded, firm. She knew. "It is one of the reasons why I am now a psychologist."

Dees smile was suddenly fierce. "And we all couldn't be prouder. So let's show the world what your're made of. I'll meet you back at the booth or Audrey will start to wonder."

Jenny nodded. "I'll meet you there in two."

Dee nodded. With one more arm squeeze she stepped past her. But at the last second Dee turned back around. Her expression had softened to a degree that was almost unheard of. "Audrey and Summer are worried about you. Don't forget whose fault this is."

Then she left Jenny standing there facing the mirror.

_That's right Summer had driven down from Nor Cal to see Audrey. She must be here. And here I am, gloating. _After her high school graduation Summer had assisted over at a small floral shop her hippy Aunt Jessie-an aunt Jenny had only met on occasion-would later pass onto her before she'd died. Jenny and her friends had accompanied Summer to the funeral and helped her mourn over her loss. After, Audrey had hired on Summer as her florist when she'd been planning her wedding. It had been nearly a year since and business was flourishing.

"Okay, Jenny, pull yourself together." she whispered into the mirror.

Jenny gazed at herself, really examining all the little changes that had taken place over the years. Now nearly twenty-three she'd retained her youthful beauty well into adulthood. Her skin had a sun kissed glow from the promises of summer and the silky golden threads of her hair rested just a few inches above her waist. Her body had gotten a little more shapely; the spitting image of a woman. Jenny just needed to get it together. She had gotten this far and without falling for Toms messages. She was strong and she'd proven this to herself on more than one occasion. She really needed to just let GO. Tom was gone. Tom wasn't coming back.

Jenny had made that decision herself.

Subconsciously her fingers grasped the small gold ring strung around her neck on a chain she'd worn on seldom occasions in high school. Just recently she'd started wearing it again. For comfort? Solace? Jenny wasn't quite sure. It seemed to be her anchor, almost like a strength she drew from in times like these from the words branded on the inside of the band. _I am my only Master._ For a moment she closed her eyes. And for a moment, as if time had frozen leaving her to reflect on the secret, buried chambers in her heart- a moment she'd never confide to anyone about- Jenny wondered about a certain Shadow Mans existence and how he was faring...

Deep breath.

Julian.

"Julian…" Jenny's faint voice echoed. She licked her lips, the name somehow feeling ancient as it rolled off her tongue. In her loyalty to Tom it had been a very long time since she'd allowed herself to think much less say such a name again. Jenny had never dreamt of him although she'd wished him well and knew all the light in the world would keep him dreaming on to better things.

With a sigh Jenny tore her gaze away from the mirror and headed back out to join her friends. She raised her head high with a new found vigor to her posture and a lightness in her steps for the first time in months. But, had she stayed a moment longer Jenny would've seen a pair of unfathomable eyes, eyes as blue as a December morning reflect back at her.

A pale hand reached up. Slowly, they extended their slender fingers along the pane of glass that separated them from the human realm. As a sculpted work of beauty, with a celestial voice like water running over rock, was a faint whisper that responded,

"Jenny … I'm back..."


	2. Dream

**A/N: **I know a few were upset this story was not updated for some time. BUT in my defense I never did give a time frame. If I don't give a timeframe there isn't always a guarantee I will update by the next week.

Ahem NOW to repeat myself:

With this story patience is key. Do I think the wait will be worth it? If I nod and say yes I mean it; I try to make these scenes as intense as the heat from my body allows-that wasn't creepy at all-meaning in an intense stay-in-character sort of way. This tale will be juicy I am warning those with little-not literally-ears that don't prefer the sensual aspect. Is it going to be a porno? Fuck no. Does it look like I make X rated stories? NO. Hence _sensual_. Sorry if that is what you came for you won't find it here that's too much eeesh... I like to keep a storyline thank you.

Enough of my rambling to continue, ahem *coughs* Jenny is an adult in this version meaning she has less of a naïve seventeen year old mindset. Do you really think enduring all those games wouldn't leave her just a tad more mature, realistically A tad more bold and confident? I'm sorry but I absolutely hate when she is painted as a Mary Sue-salivating-air-for-a-brain over Julian because apparently her personality was flushed the second a stranger took over. That is NOT how I believe her character should remain she should retain some justice L.J Smith is after all a brilliant writer. And if she ever finds this, well, I might just die a little inside with happiness.

Jenny is strong she is not vulnerable at the most important moments. I'm sorry, no, NOT sorry for this. I believe with the games and well Tom's little incident that it would mold her into a stronger, tougher being who still retains grace for herself and self-respect. BUT as an adult you will see how she fares with Julian as opposed to how her younger self would've handled.

Okay but moving on now, this piece has been lying around in my head for several weeks and when that happens its time to formulate, set it on paper and update for all you luvvies. This AGAIN is an adult piece so I warn ahead of time of the _sensuality_ aspect.

Enjoy, meanwhile, while my cats going nuts in my room...

-B

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Dream**

ONE YEAR LATER

2002

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Frustrated Jenny jabbed her keys into the lock and twisted hoping she wouldn't have to call a locksmith _again_ for her old clunker like last Wednesday. She was scheduled to test drive a new car she'd selected with Dees aid that following week. But until then she'd needed this vehicle to get her through the turbulent days. With the problems mounting due to her car she was reconsidering of upping the timeframe to sometime tomorrow.

Getting into her car was becoming a ridiculous nuisance.

Sadly her old '86 VW Beatle was coming to its lifes end. It had served Jenny well for transportation in the days of her high school years back in its polished blue prime and fresh leather interior. After the trials of college the exterior had started to rust and the leather seats had frayed. The many memories that resided in the car could be seen from subtle stains embedded into the carpet whether from drive thrus, school dances, or outdoor activities. It was ready to retire into the grave of a junkyard.

"Ugh dammit!" The door groaned in protest as Jenny wedged it open-as a gust of wind ruffled the striped flaps of her dress. With one set of fingers that scrambled for her cell lying in the passenger seat, and the other holding down the fabric for modesty, her frustration spiked. With a 'humph' Jenny squatted down into the low drivers seat of her car, scooping back a lockful of long, honey curled hair. With a quick flip of her cell and out of breath, Jenny answered, "Hello this is Jenny Thornton?"

"Miss Thornton? Hi this is Rita calling from the office."

Rita. Fresh out of college Rita who Jenny had just hired as her first secretary. The always eager to please redhead constantly called Jenny after Jenny had mistakenly told her upon start to call if she needed anything. Anything the girl had literally taken to heart. Everyday as soon as Jenny left the office she'd call and ask what she could do to improve her position. This critique happened every day. As of late it was becoming a real nuisance for Jenny who enjoyed "space" between work and her personal life. As soon as she locked her office doors that is when her life became personal, meaning for the next sixteen hours she was "off duty".

While she understood Rita just wanted to do her best as an employee to which Jenny did applaud her for vigilance, it was becoming a struggle to keeping biting her tongue on this evolving issue. "Hello, Rita I am having some car trouble. " Jenny switched the phone to her other ear, pressing her cheek against the slick device as she started up the car. "What is it that you need?"

"I apologize to bother you Miss Thornton—"

"Jenny, please," Jenny interjected with a slight hint of irritation now in her voice. She'd tried correcting Rita on this several times that she preferred to be addressed by her first name. Even with her clients she preferred the lesser of formalities.

"Jenny," Rita recorrected with quip, "right, Jenny." She repeated. "I am not calling about my performance actually." She added a small laugh too seemingly aware of Jenny's mood. "One of your patients asked to reschedule for tomorrow. They said it was urgent they see you."

Jenny adjusted the phone as she pulled out into the freeway, glancing once behind her to make sure she was in the clear before switching lanes. "O-Okay. I know I am booked until noon and need to be out of the office by at least 3:00p." She'd already decided she was going to call the dealership and schedule the test for the following day.

"Uh yes," There was a shuffling in the background. "But I do see here you have an availability at 1:00. Mrs. Brinkley is requesting at least an hour session. She even paid in advance."

Inwardly, Jenny groaned. For the past six months, since she'd first stepped through Jennys serene office filled of herbal plants, calming music, and plush furniture to make her patients feel at ease—Mrs. Brinkley had nitpicked about everything. Whether it was the attire Jenny wore, the music she chose to play for the session, or the way Jenny was treating her, the elder woman NEVER seemed to be quite satisfied.

As a woman in her profession Jenny had, thus far, done her best to not personally judge a client. Of course, this had been before Mrs. Brinkley. She was by far the most interesting client Jenny had had yet. The woman harbored a prudish behavior and style still set in the 1950's. Coupled with the constant questioning of Jenny's profession, the difficulties she was having with her divorce, and the major OCD she harbored-and who Jenny often found trying to straighten her office-it was a wonder she still kept coming for her sessions.

For a moment Jenny squeezed her eyes shut, irked. If she had already paid in advance she really didn't have a choice. At the same time Jenny had been recently debating whether to refer Mrs. Brinkley to another therapist who personalized on OCD factors. From what Jenny had divulged this appeared to be the root of the problem. Jenny was more based in the department of Marriage and Family. "Okay," Slowly Jenny opened her eyes with a calming exhale. "Put her down for 1:00p and make sure to forward any personal calls to voicemail. My mother should be calling around that time."

Every Thursday Marjorie Thornton always gave Jenny a ring at exactly 12:00 or 1:00p on the dot given if Jenny was in a session or not. It was her mothers way of keeping in touch with her conflicting daughters schedule. If Jenny didn't answer she could expect a long, very detailed voicemail. To keep her family appeased, Jenny had made it a point to always return her call in kind since she lived quite a distance from them.

"Okay," Jenny could imagine Rita furiously flipping through files whilst jotting down the notes on the post-its she'd learnt from Jenny. "I will let Mrs. Brinkley know thank you, Jenny. And," she added with last minute hesitance, "I hope I am doing okay at my job."

Jenny could just imagine Ritas small nose being crinkled behind the thick, horned-rimmed spectacles too big for her freckled face while she succumbed to her habitual nervousness. In a brief moment of compassion for the girl, as a woman in her profession, Jenny added, "You are doing fine, Rita." She assured. "Just stay on top of my calls and appointments."

"Oh, ha, well good." There was a smile in Ritas voice of returned gratitude. "Thank you, Jenny. I can't tell you how grateful I am to work for you. Have a good rest of your evening."

Jenny nodded, switching on her blinker as she turned into the gated entrance. The emboldened, scripted words written on the marble surface to the suburbs read, _River Terrace_. "You as well, Rita. Have a good night."

_Click._

With a sigh Jenny threw the phone into the passenger seat as she turned down _Claireveiw Road_, passing all the suburban families. One family was out barbequing on their perfect, manicured lawns laid out before the large, three-story building. She spotted some of the women in the neighborhood gathered there in their finest, their heads bent together while they sipped on their fancy cocktails while the kids played in the yards. One waved with the brim of their straw hat bent in faint acknowledgement towards Jenny. The familiar elderly man who looked like a retired gym teacher was out jogging in his, seemingly, favorite American flag shorts.

He waved to Jenny as she passed him.

Seemingly around this time many suburban families were always out and were familiar with Jennys junker. Because of Jenny's hectic schedule she'd never gotten acquainted with her neighbors, much less had she made any friends around the area. Most of the relative families were either older, married or harboring a pack of kids to occupy the majority of their day. Being in her late twenties Jenny hadn't yet settled. Having just started her career nearly a year ago at _New Beginnings_ faculty, and obtaining a loan to buy her new home just a few months before—her life hadn't yet settled to the point of _down_.

She seemed to be always on the go.

With the small pocket of time that consisted of weekends, Jenny made sure to reach out to friends and family. At least once every other Friday Dee would come over to have dinner. The two usually finished the night off with a bottle of wine before Dee retired to the guest room. Dee always left early to work out the day after before Karate teaching while Jenny was still usually in bed to catch up on needed rest.

Because of this Dee had given up trying to get Jenny to take a class.

Then there was Audrey and Michael. Their lives had since been busily occupied by the new love in their lives that had arrived last May. Born 5 lbs and 11 ounces, Audrey and Michael had both welcomed a new baby girl into their lives as parents: Auburn Andrea Cohen.

Jenny had made sure she'd been there to see the doe-eyed, curly-red-haired cutie. She'd had the facial features and puppy dog eyes of her father and the locks and later mannerisms of her mother. Because they lived in San Francisco Jenny and Audreys communication was usually by phone. The last update Jenny had had from Audrey, Auburn was starting to roll on her back. Her favorite pastimes recorded in the Audreys babybook was falling asleep with daddy in the rocking chair and tucked in with the stuffed Barney Jenny had given at the babyshower.

Then there was Summer who liked to drive up every once in a while in her beatup Volkswagen from Nor Cal to visit Jenny or vice versa. With the business going successfully still, Summer had in recent months expanded employment to travel to the exotic locations the hipster had always wanted to go. Coincidentally she'd run into Jenny's distant cousin Zach at the airport in late July.

Briefly Zach had dated Summer in high school. Due to the distance the two had ended on a decent note before college. After high school, Zach had been accepted into New Yorks Citys prestigious University. There he'd strived to make it big in the photography business. Four years later after receiving an agents attention in a studio, Zach was now a professional photographer who ran his own business called: _Cyber_. According to Summer's last postcard tacked on Jenny's fridge featuring the vast expanse of New Zealand, her and Zach had been keeping in more contact.

Zach was flying out to see Summer next week.

Whatever was going on there, Jenny wished them well. In her experience being high school lovers hadn't ended well. Thankfully, the persistence of a certain male whom she hadn't seen since college, had ended. After nearly five months of desperate attempts to make up for his indiscretion, Thomas Locke had given up. The very last scrap of information on his whereabouts had come from Marjorie and John Thornton. In the prime of his youth Jenny's little brother, Joey, had taken a liking to auto mechanics. When he'd taken in his brand new sweet sixteen Convertible for new rims, the family had run across Thomas in the shop. Thomas had recently taken over the family business and worked in both the office and on cars.

They said he'd been polite but hadn't broached the topic of her. Joey had jokingly told Jenny it most likely had to do with the look John, their father, had given Tom. Ever since Toms infidelity Jenny's fathers likiness of Tom had dropped, significantly.

For this Jenny was, indeed, grateful for her fathers protectiveness. He'd always been the big Papa Bear she could count on. Jenny had grown up with parents who'd adored each other and almost all of her firsts taken in life had been with Thomas. It had taken an exceedingly long time to heal from the stretch of her life spent with him. So she hadn't known it to be possible to fall out of love with someone before she'd experienced it, solely, for herself. In time the forgiveness of Tom had come, but the speciality of what they'd once had had had faded with time. Indeed Jenny was counting her lucky stars he hadn't taken what she'd once wanted to give most. Someone worthy of her would have that special piece someday.

And for once, she was okay with it.

She'd buried herself in work and in life since. The accomplishments that had followed made her proud as she looked around. She could be grateful seeing her beautiful home. It was her own and no one had handed it down to her. The walls she'd painted by herself. The lush cream furnishings she'd bought with her own money. The marble tiles she'd hand picked out for installation. The draperies and decor she'd added from her own tastes, tastes she was still learning of as well as herself.

Her heels echoed with a _clack_ as Jenny dropped them from the pad of her fingertips to the floor. She set down the manila folder filled of paperwork on the entry desk before her, glancing up at the wide, oval mirror set above. Forest green eyes peered back at her leaden with small bags resting just beneath her lower lashes. They contributed to the tireless nights she'd had the past few days.

All riddled with the same strange dream.

Jenny sighed, shaking out the carefully ironed curls now frizzed from the humidity. She reached along the back of her neck and pulled the zipper free from the confines of the tailored, pinstriped dress that fell in modest to her knees. Strained knots were bunched along the contours of her neck and back. All from the constant stress of her tumultuous job.

The cool, marble floors felt refreshing as she padded up the arced stairway set off to the side and up towards the bathroom. Shades of lavender greeted her, embellished with crystal vases with silk, lavender flowers and baby white carnations encased on the ostentatious countertops.

Summer had once called it the room of serenity where Jenny could detox.

Jenny stripped out of the dress and tossed it to the side. Bending over she reached down to twist the silver knobs, watching as the steam unraveled into the air. She breathed in, willing her body to relax to the one routine of her day where she could wash away the days stress to recollect and rejuvenate. She switched on the jets of the Jacuzzi and dumped rose scented bath salts into the water. Slowly, she settled into the heated waters. The soap suds drifted over the swell of her breasts as Jenny adjusted, sinking lower into the inviting depths. She breathed in slowly, inhaling the rose fragrance that instantly settled her nerves as her muscles grew more lax. She tilted her head back as her eyes fell closed to enjoy the moment she had alone to just relax…

Just relax…

Relax.

Yes… Relax

_Relax, Jenny…_

"Relax, Jenny…"

Bodies. They were all around her. They moved in gyrating synchrony to the ebb and flow of the haunting lyrics of the music. The music. It echoed in cadence and surrounded her. Living. Breathing. A heartbeat. She could feel it reverberate and pound through the soles of her feet. Strange, so strange. It was almost as if it moved inside of her, as if invisible hands were reaching inside of her and pulling her as a guide. It was always like this. Then the bodies, they'd separate like the parting of seas to leave her there and walk the path created before her.

And beckon her forward.

The strobe lights danced across the silver, silk threads of the dress that accented every curve of her body. The material felt like water against her skin; smooth with a barely felt sensual feel. It made her feel wild and untamed. Yet there remained a sense of vulnerability as her now glossed, blood-red lips slackened into a curious frown with an inner need to find where the source of the music flowed from.

She'd never gotten this far.

She needed to.

She needed to see this time.

If only just this once.

With every step traced against the polished, ebony floors that flickered with the quick flash of strobes, time itself seemed to be slowing down. The music became less discernable, sluggish as a broken record player. At last, only the faint echo of her breathing remained as a single, wisp of breath hitched in her throat.

As she got closer, more bodies departing.

Leaving one to remain.

Jenny felt the sharp, abrupt jolt in her chest as her heartrate spiked. _No… it can't be._ She knew that frame, that very build, that very presence she'd sensed the moment she'd stepped into the riddle of this dream she'd had countless times. Only this time the dream had evolved into a quality that appeared almost... What was the word she searched for? Ethereal? Real?

No... more _solid_.

Slowly, Jennys gaze drifted from the scuffed toe of their boots, following up along the tight black pants compact of muscled legs. Up, up. Silk black threads of a shirt undone a few buttons to expose the transcuculent flesh that shone like moonstone. Her very breath felt caught in her lungs as she raised her head and finally, was greeted by the most intense, cobalt eyes inlaid with a snow white fire that screamed of with _life. _Dark, soot lashes. Snow white hair. A face of sharp contours and high cheekbones. It was the former Hunter. Erkling. Cyber punk in the More Games store. Every faucet, every face of his disguise reflected back at her in that split second.

Julian.

The very man whom Jenny had fought and defeated amongst every game the former ShadowMan had thrown at her. All from the moment she'd first walked into the More Games store. It was a man she'd find herself unexpectedly caring for as time progressed and whom she'd watch die on the floor of her grandfathers basement based in Pennsylvania when he'd sacrifice his life for hers. As a preserve he'd fade like quicksilver into the realm of dreams awash in pure light.

Away from the shadows.

"Nothing really dies as long as it's not forgotten."

Those had been the very last words she'd ever hear him say. For so long those words and the very last seconds of his life had stayed with her. With former loyalty as a factor she hadn't allowed herself to pass into the blend of dreams with reality where Jenny knew she'd find him. However she had kept the ring like a trinket tucked in the secret recesses of her pocket in times of reassured confidence. So was it possible she'd never forgotten Julian because in some form he'd always been there?

_Nothing really dies as long as it's not forgotten..._

The dawning realization struck her at the core. "Oh…" She felt her lips fall slack as her knees nearly buckled. "Oh God."

"Jenny…" The name fell from his lips in a soft lilt. Pure. Cleansed. Iridescent. From the casting of lights that illuminated every sharp, prominent feature he took one step then another until he was mere inches from her face. There, he seemed to drink her in as if a man starved, both, with a trace of familiarity and new unbridled wonder in his eyes. "You've grown…"

For a moment a self conscious thought flitted through her mind on the possibility of gray hairs. But one look at the awe Julian displayed, meant solely for her gaze, told Jenny she could've reached the age of an elder and still, he would've looked at her with indifference. He'd once said she'd attracted him like a moth to a flame under the mythological fable of Hades and Persephone. However she was no longer the naïve seventeen year old girl who danced with girlish innocence. The games Julian had dealt out matured her amongst the trivialities of adulthood.

Swallowing once, twice, as Jenny gazed at him she whispered, "I'm not some young Persephone anymore..."

"No." Julian shook his head with a gentle shake. He bent forward, seemingly longer, snow white strands of his hair falling across the smooth plains of his forehead. The pad of his finger brushed along the curve of her jaw. But, it was just barely. "You hold the stance of the reformed queen she became rather than a young maiden with poesies." He breathed in, his eyes like blue fire as he added, "A woman... who found me at long last."

Jenny fought for the reins of control as her frustration peaked. After Tom she found herself to be more firm in opposition to being charmed easily by the opposite sex. So why did it seem to be Julians second nature to get under her skin. It made her feel as if she were being knocked back into a vulnerable place in her former, seventeen year old self. She didn't like it. No, not with the new personified image of the strong, independent woman she was. So she placed one foot behind the other and took a half step back from his touch. "I stayed long enough this time to find... you."

Julian's lip curled slightly almost amused. "Such fire... It appears infidelity has made you so much more... feisty."

Those eyes. They were always riddled with a thousand emotions underlying the calm like a hurricane, waiting to stir. Always a mercurial moodswing on the precipice of the present. But this new, fiery confidence that rested inside of her caused her to lash out from recalling old wounds with a sharp, "_Don't_."

This only seemed to stoke the fire; the core of the flame in his eyes.

This tenacity Jenny had had scared guys away in bars from their one liners, both surprised and entertained Dee, and having been the sole cause of Jennifer Copenhagen tears. In a last ditch effort the former friend had tried to reach Jenny a month previous to apologize for her betrayal. The past Jenny Thornton would've been baffled at the outcome in which Jenny had laid out the definition of a whore ending with a colorful "fuck you" which had never found a use in her vocab.

Until then.

Right now, Julian appeared to be the struck match igniting that same fire simmering beneath the surface of her composure. Boldly Jenny stepped forward. She had nothing to lose anymore. There was no qualms and no loyalties to another. It was just Jenny and Julian.

And Julian didn't appear to be the least intimidated by her presence as a regular, mortal man in the choice of the male ego. Like a true Hunter his eyes sparked with newfound challenge as his lips drew into a fierce, wolfish grin. "Don't start a game you don't _dare_ to finish, Jenny."

Is that what she was doing? On a subconscious level Jenny felt the pull, a rush of adrenaline at the notion. In the past she'd always been on the weary, receiving end from the list of games Julian had thrown at her always like a sly devil dancing through her minds eye. He'd always watched and waited for the right moment to strike. But this time, it was different. There was no innocent martyr of a lamb waiting to be lead astray into the wolfs clutches. In her new emboldened confidence it was almost like she was initiating.

And she'd set up the deck of cards getting ready to deal out.

In a strange way it was almost appealing. Since Julian Jenny had become more sensual to the surroundings around her, a factor Tom hadn't understood when they'd been together. Yet it had remained there and taken on a ferocity the moment she'd witnessed his affair. From which then the ferocity had progressed into a blossoming confidence with an emboldened drive that lead to her later successes. The confidence she felt right then having the tables turned on the infamous gamester it felt rather, euphoric. Inebriating. Seductive.

Julian had always been a renewed level of danger that had always held a level of intrigue and challenge for her. Jenny could see clearer now where her young self hadn't. Instead of it feeling as if Julian were the feared, preying panther and she the vulnerable, hunted doe, it felt like an invisible force had tied both the Prince of Darkness and Jenny together sometime ago—as equals.

A match.

As she stared into the eyes of the former Shadow Man she'd once feared she realized as she focused in, the power. She could actually sense it now. It was like a pulsing vibration that came off of him like a gamma ray. He was deadly, even under a dream he still harbored a domain almost in the likeness of a God. Yet Jenny didn't back down from the predatorial stare he was giving he now because she knew him as he knew her. With this knowledge she felt she had more control which gave her just as much power.

Julians eyes darkened as if he'd sensed the shift, his eyes smoldered with an unbridled heat "My my, Jenny aren't we so confident now." Almost as if testing her Julian arced one brow and closed the sliver of distance between them.

Jenny stared him down daring him to make the move she knew he was going to as a slow, mournful melody circled them. It seemed to entwine them both in the moment as the heat intensified.

Julian leaned down. His breath brushed against her lower, full bottom lip where he remained just a hair away. "Going to stop me now, Jenny?" he breathed, his voice slightly husky.

Jenny closed her eyes and inhaled the scent that was of Julian. He was like the heady, scented candle of sandlewood and seductive as velvet. A touch of fire. The power she could now feel between them seemed to spark together with a crackle of electricity. It was something she had never noticed before but it was there as he dared her to pass into the flame.

As Jenny felt his lips hedge closer—

Her arm flew up, one finger pressed between the crease of his lips. Her forest green eyes were richly dark with vigor. "I don't let just anyone touch me… anymore."

This was true. Although she'd been asked out on countless occasions from employees and the like, Jenny hadn't bothered. As she stood there before Julian seeing the rejection quickly snuffed by the burn of his determination it stirred an unknown, almost satisfaction. Unlike those she'd encountered upon these requests Julian had never given up not even in death. Her young self hadn't been able to comprehend the lengths he'd gone for her. The endurance. And in a moment of reflection she could sense a flicker of regard? Being affected?

Julians gaze seemed to burn hotter with intensity as he watched her. He didn't move or blink as he growled lowly, "Thomas didn't know you nor the touch of flesh belonging to a woman far beyond his capacity." He graced a finger along the contour of her face and threaded his forefinger through the long, silken tresses of her hair, "Like spun gold." He murmured.

Jenny remained standing firm as Julian continued his ministrations as her thought scrambled. She was, in the slightest, intrigued since Julian had known Tom in a manner of speaking, personally. She remained mute as his finger drifted from the threads of her hair over the sculpted curve of her shoulder. As he trailed her forearm it left sparks dancing across her sunkissed skin. "But he never took the decency to discover what makes you weak in the knees… what makes you burn for the yearning of more." His eyes flashed with the last of his words almost like a promise.

Under the penetration of his words that mirrored the underlying hunger in his gase, Jenny found a small part of herself unraveled. Aside brief touches or intimate exchanges that had taken place in the quiet of the darkness, including the cavern in Joyland Park when Jenny had almost frozen to death-Julian had never touched her the way Tom had-unfortunately- intimately. It had always been over the clothes and never under. But by the look in the core of Julians gaze it was clear he knew the anatomy of her body and every mapped region in ways Tom had never known.

Upon his years of studying her he just seemed to _know_ her. The younger Jenny had always been afraid of this. Yet it had always been demonstrated through his words or his touch. Death had not affected this. Even now as his thumb circled her palm, feather light. The quality in which he demonstrated elicited a dormant response deep inside as his fingers crept delicately over the ridge of her fingers eliciting a small shiver down her spine. "I know that with a single touch you would feel every single nerve ending in your body arc to life with the promise of more…pleasure." He whispered.

Now Jenny could feel her breaths slowly losing their balance as he dropped his hand from hers and waited. Whether waiting for her permission or waiting for the dream to end on this suspenseful moment, Julian had managed to scrape the surface of her composure.

She needed that composure.

"How… demonstrative of you." Jenny finally responded after a few breaths. She grabbed her wrist, one hand massaging her fingers as if that would rid of the tingles Julian had left behind in the wake of his seductive efforts.

"Oh," Julian laughed then with an edge underlying the soft tone. "That was far beyond a demonstrative effort. "

"I sense an oncoming challenge, Julian."

"You already dealt the cards, Jenny."

"Oh? And what were the terms?"

"None." He smirked, "You didn't make any."

Jenny crossed her arms. Emboldened she tilted up her chin, body pressing against his. "And the price?"

"First," Julian responded with a mocking smirk, "we need to set a title for this little game. So, in light of the situation I say Rematch: Battle of Wills."

Jennys brow arced, "Oh? Another game then? And if I win this little game then what?"

Julian stared, hard, at her. A beat of silence passed before he tilted up his head, leaning back on the balls of his feet. "Whatever you wish ."

Jenny looked at him with a small edge of weariness. "I need time to think about that one." And she did.

Julian nodded, now serious. "As you wish."

Jenny returned the nod then realized with familiar clarity as to why she kept staring at him. Those eyes. They had become lit, like a slow, unbridled flame ready to catch fire. And that's when the revelation dawned as a subtle shift took over him.

Julian the Hunter was back to play.

"Now, Jenny, ask me...what do I get if_ I_ win?"

Jenny had a distinct, a very distinct without a shadow of a doubt inclination, what Julian wanted. The answer was so crystal clear. The flame he held for her had been there when he'd first been a young Shadow Man and she still at a premature age. "Do I really have to answer the obvious?" she responded in a deadpan voice.

Julian nodded without a trace of humor now in his gaze, "Yes, Jenny, yes you do."

Jenny swallowed before she said firmly, "_Me_."

"No," Julian shook his head. The music switched to a slow, sensual beat that reflected off the thoughts that shone with blazing clarity through those snow white fires of blue. "There's more, Jenny, so much more. I don't just want you; I want every part." A lazy, languid smile like that of a fallen angel curved a corner of his lip. "I want to be the one to elicit emotions, feelings, deep _needs_ from inside you. I want to _feel_ you when you say my name with one, single breath..."

Jenny stared at him determined to remain strong in his presence although a small part was instantly flushed with heat. So she'd be technically taken in dreams? Is that what he was indicating? Julian had never been so bold in what he'd wanted of her. Now, it seemed so different. So mature.

Oh. God.

By the solid, feral look of pure resolve on Julians face he fully intended to do whatever means necessary to make sure his wish came to fruition. In the past she'd seen a glimpse of his desires, but this, the look he bore spoke a whole new volume. Perhaps because she was no longer committed this possibly made her easier access to him. So she had to be cautious. She had a feeling if she even passed out for a second Julian would be there to take advantage of the moment in any way that could bend her will.

"So," Jenny cleared her throat, "we make the rules?"

Julian shook his head, You initiated; I made the object of the game."

Jenny huffed slightly irriated, "I meant that I have free will still. You can't that from me."

Julian nodded, "Of course... you always have, Jenny."

Jenny nodded. "Then first, because I am my only Master I don't care to wear this dress." At this Jenny closed her eyes imagining the dress dissolving like a puddle of colors. The power, she could feel it thrum inside and she inhaled it taking it for her own as she welded the new design in her minds eyes to see the result of sharp, black stilettos and a tight black dress.

"Can't say I am opposed to the outcome." Jenny slowly opened her eyes to see a sliver of admiration surface in those depths, the the heat having somewhat cooled. "Spoken like a true Queen." Julian added.

Jenny didn't even want to think about that. She'd seen that future one and she knew what she'd just gotten herself. It was the outcome now that remained unknown. However, she wasn't to back down, not this time. This time she was stronger and she'd come out fighting as she did everytime. She could already see the dream was beginning to evaporate around them as the music started to fade like an echo, which meant morning was drawing near. The surroundings began to meld into a sea of colors as Julian wrapped a single hand around her arm and leaned in close, lips brushing along the shell of her ear as he whispered, "Come find me in the shadows Jenny…in your world."

"Wait wha-"

No sooner did those words surface did Jenny awake to the cool waters that now enveloped her body. So when she lifted her head as her heart wracked against her ribcage she didn't expect what would lay on the marble step before her. But there it was. The recessed lights above illuminated the dark, blood red colors of the rose entwined with another. This rose glistened with an ethereal glow in jeweled droplets once brought from the Erkling cavern.

From Lambs and Monsters.

From Joyland Park.

Jenny knew right then Julian had, indeed, become reborn. He was alive. Which meant the dream she'd just shared with him had been a reality. Which meant their deal had just become a reality of a solidified deal. And now here she was, twenty-four years old, and she'd just signed her soul over for one more game.

"Dammit."


End file.
